Starbucks, Flirts, and Sluts
by bitterism
Summary: Sakura's dragged to Starbucks by Ino, who, of course, is determined to set her up. Who does she see sitting at a table? Of course, Sasuke Uchiha.


**Starbucks, Flirts, and Sluts**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Wiz Khalifa or Metallica, sadly.

by Soulmate of Silence

.-0-.

"Saku-chan! Come ON!"

Sakura looked up from her Physics 5 textbook. "Huh?" she said, looking dazed and confused.

"Forehead, hurry your butt up. We're going to a café. Starbucks…" Ino sang happily, already dreaming of her peppermint mocha. She swiftly skipped over to an unsuspecting Sakura and yanked her up, dropping all of Sakura's things on the floor.

Sakura gaped at Ino, then hurried to pick up her things. "Pig, what the hell was that for?" she yelled, pissed.

Sakura sighed. All of her friends were waiting on her. She couldn't let them down, right?

**You could…**

_Inner, this is not the right time._

**Party pooper. Fine.**

_Just. Shut. Up. I don't need you right now!_

.-0-.

"Woot! Forehead, hurry up!" Ino whined, already tired of waiting for Sakura to get out of the car. Sakura begrudgingly got out of Ino's new silver Lexus, already tasting the punishment of not studying for Physics and Meds. She mentally groaned. "You have to stop being such a nerd! Show your pretty face to some guys, and whaddaya know-" Ino paused for effect, also flipping her hair, "Bang! You've got a boyfriend. Take it from a pro," Ino declared triumphantly, leaning in closer to Sakura with the last phrase. Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You owe me," she muttered. "Next time, I want Metallica or something. Maybe Wiz Khalifa." Ino sighed and gave her a look. "What?" Sakura said impassively.

The two girls walked into the warm, chattering café. The door's jingle rang as they entered. Ino smiled and Sakura remembered the times when Ino, Tenten, her and Hinata had spent all of high school coming here during their lunch period. "What do you want, Forehead?"

"Hm… An iced caramel macchiato… And a slice of iced lemon pound cake." Sakura looked at the menu, then at Ino. Her face held a disgusted look.

"Do you know how many calories that stuff has?" Ino shrieked. "I'll have a plain bagel… And a peppermint mocha." Sakura laughed and murmured, "You were saying about calories?" she giggled. Sakura draped a hand around her best friend's shoulders and walked up to the cash register to order.

.-0-.

Sakura looked for a spot for the two to sit down. As she skimmed the room, she caught sight of the possibly Hottest-Man-On-Earth. She gaped at him for a moment, then regained her consciousness and decided to pick the table closest to him. She smirked and headed over.

.-0-.

Ino came rambling towards Sakura, holding a tray with two drinks and a bag of pastries. "Okay, so I got what you wanted and a bag of fat-free Danish." She held up the items proudly, then dug in. Sakura grinned at her friend and began eating.

Sakura suddenly paused. "Hey, Ino?" she said mischievously. "Look to your left." Ino did so and had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming, "EPIC HOTTIE!" Sakura smirked and said, "He's mine." Ino's eyes went big.

"He's in my Psych class with me!" Ino squealed. "Transfer student and one of Kiba's teammates on lacrosse. Kiba says that he's cool." Kiba was her 8-month boyfriend, who, according to Ino, was hot, smart, and strong. Sakura nodded numbly while peeking at the beautiful figure before her.

He had black, silky hair that seemed to be in a form of a chicken's butt. The guy wore a button-down shirt with green and black checkers, paired with black Vans. His eyes were a deep onyx and he had a seriously toned chest.

**You know you want him…**

_Inner? When the hell did you get here?_

**I'm your inner self. I can come and go.**

_Oh. Well, whatever._

Ino smirked evilly, suddenly putting down her vanilla Danish and looking at Sakura seriously. "I can talk to him if you want," she offered excitedly. "He knows me. So… It won't be weird."

Sakura stared at her, eyes full of disbelief. "Seriously? And you won't blog about how I fail at flirting?" Ino nodded like a puppy given a truck full of doggy-treats. "Mhm!" she squealed.

Ino then said, "Okay. So we can go over together, then I'll introduce you and all that crap. Okay, Forehead?" She looked over her shoulder. The beauty was typing away on an Apple MacBook, and he seemed focused, occasionally sipping his cappuccino and taking a bit of his English muffin (does Starbucks even sell those?).

.-0-.

"Hey, Sasuke! What's up?"

Said man looked up from his novel-in-progress and saw two girls before him, Ino and a pink-haired girl who looked to be her friend.

"Hey, Ino." He nodded at the other girl, who seemed to be very uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here? It's funny. What a coincidence." Ino smiled at him, then settled in one of the seats opposite him. "Sit down, Saku." She pulled out the chair next to Sasuke, then gestured for her to sit.

"Oh… Needed a break. Psych was getting hell-bent… How's Kiba the Great?" he replied, going back to typing furiously away at his laptop.

"He's fine! Says hey. Oh, this is Sakura! She's, like, the smartest person on Earth. Or at least, the University of Konoha." She prodded Sakura's knee under the table, gesturing for her to introduce herself. She grinned, then declared, "She is the most epic person on Earth. My best friend!"

"Hey. I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand, and he shook it.

"Sakura, hn? Fitting for a girl like you. What's your major?" he asked, letting go of her hand. _She's kind of cute_, he thought.

"Physics and Medical." She murmured. "You're Psychology? Interesting." _What does he mean, fitting for a girl like me?_ she thought.

Sasuke nodded, then resumed typing.

"So, what are you doing?" Ino asked, smiling.

_And so they chatted…_

.-0-.

"Damn, gotta run." Sasuke frowned, looking at his iPhone, which was now beeping to remind him that he had a class in approximately 20 minutes. "Professor Asuma's going to be miffed if I miss it. Sorry, you two."

"Sakura, it was nice meeting you. Nice to see you, Ino." He smiled at them, then looked at Sakura. "Here's my number." He handed a piece of paper to her. "See ya."

Sakura blushed, then watched Sasuke's retreating form go out the door.

"C'mon, Forehead, let's go. Happy?" Ino smirked, happy to accomplish her mission.

"Very." Sakura flushed, then hooked her arm into Ino's, giggling at their success. "I am, like, so calling Sasuke tonight!"

.-0-.

Okay. I'm done.

It sucks.

Review review review!

Love, Soul-chan.


End file.
